


Avalanche

by 45696rvb



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45696rvb/pseuds/45696rvb
Summary: The winter will be just one more season, it will pass. And we can return together in the spring, to play in the flower camps. I'll wait for you.





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, it's cold outside](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394085) by @extoppklassic. 



Bokuto-san, it's cold without you.

The trainings looks so empty, had been a place so quiet without your voice cheering us.

I don't here your voice calling out my name anymore, or asking if I saw your point. I don't found your uniform on the floor, and I still can smell your scent in my clothes, but it's just in there. You graduated and just keep studying. 

Of course that I remember your smile in the graduation, and also I remember your warm fingers, touching my face to remove the tears that were rolling. I was happy. It was a mixed of happiness and sadness, agony and despair. We will stay together. We just need to face this blizzard that accumulates in our head and future. They say, that probably it will stay all the winter, and, when the warm weather comes up, it won't be able to surpass our love.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it on spirit, but I wanted to translate. It is original in portuguese, but I wanted to expand this story, so...  
> I'm planning to change my @, and that's my first story posted here.


End file.
